


Daddy Knows Best

by sorrows



Category: Frank Iero - Fandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Chains, Chair Bondage, Chair Sex, F/M, Forced Orgasm, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Delay/Denial, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rope Bondage, Sex Toys, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-28
Updated: 2014-07-01
Packaged: 2018-02-06 13:31:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1859790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sorrows/pseuds/sorrows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I wrote this for my friend Tricia because she is obsessed with Daddy!Frank.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Tricia sat on the floor on her knees chained to the wall. In front of her was a figure sitting in a chair looking her up and down. "Stand up" The figure ordered.  
The girl slowly stood up. She was wearing a short red plaid skirt and a white button up shirt with a black tie and some heels.  
"Turn around" The figure ordered again. The girl did what she was told and turned to face the wall, "Very nice" The man remarked. He rose from his seat and walked over to the girl, slipping one hand to rub her through her panties and used the other to unhook the chain from the wall. He pulled her back to the chair and sat back down, pulling her on his lap. He felt her getting wetter and wetter by the second.  
"You're a little slut for me aren't you?" he asked pulling her close and licking her lips. Tricia nodded, trying to hold in her moans from him still rubbing her through her panties.  
"Tell me" He whispered in her ear.  
"I'm a little slut for you, Frank" she managed to gasp out.  
He spanked her roughly, "Did I give you permission to say my name?"  
"I'm a little slut for you, Daddy"  
"Good girl" He praised, "Get up" Tricia did as she was told again and stood up. Frank slipped his hand under her skirt and began to pull her panties down. Once he had them fully off he immediately went to eat her out. Tricia let out a moan and instantly got a slap on the thigh.  
"Did I say you could be noisy?" The girl shook her head and struggled to stand, her knees wobbling. After a few minutes, Frank pulled away and sat back down in the chair. Frank loved to tease, that was his favorite part of sex. His hands went to his pants as he unbuttoned his jeans and unzipped his fly, pulling his hard dick out of his jeans. "Suck" he ordered.  
Tricia happily complied. She got down on her knees and swirled her tongue around the head, getting precum all over her mouth. With no warning she took all of him inside of her mouth and deep throated him. Frank gasped and laced his fingers in her hair. He began to thrust into her mouth, causing Tricia to choke, but at this point she didn't care. She bobbed her head along with his thrusts and sucked as hard as she could.  
"S-stop" Frank stuttered after about 3 minutes, "Don't wanna cum like that"  
He pulled her onto his lap and pushed into her. Tricia gasped and tangled her fingers in Frank's hair. The man began to thrust up into her making her practically scream, "What do you say?"  
"Thank you, Daddy" Tricia barely managed to moan out, "Fuck me harder, Daddy" She screamed and buried her face in his neck. Frank laced his fingers in her hair and pulled her into a kiss.  
Neither of them lasted long. Frank's thrusts began to fall out of rhythm as he let out a long moan.  
"Come on, Daddy" Tricia gasped "Cum" Frank threw back his head and came at the girl's words. Frank pulled out of her and threw the girl on the bed. He began to rummage through the drawers in his dresser until he pulled out a huge vibrator. Tricia felt butterflies in her stomach. _Fuck yes_ _._  
Frank turned the vibrator up to its highest setting and held it against the girls clit. Tricia almost lost it. Her hips rolled against the vibrator. She started to let out a long moan and Frank pulled it away. "Beg" he spat.  
"Please, Daddy" She groaned "Please let me cum, Daddy."  
"Tell me how bad you want to cum"  
"I want to cum so bad, Daddy"  
"Oh you will" he breathed. Tricia froze. That could only mean... _oh yes_.  
Frank pulled her up and put her in a chair. He tied her legs and arms to the chair and taped the vibrator to the chair the head sitting right against her clit. Frank turned it up to the highest possible setting and stepped back starting to pump his half hard dick. Tricia LOVED it when Frank did this. She screamed as she reached her climax and continued to moan as the vibrator kept doing it's job.  
"Daddy!" She screamed out  
"Yea, say my name" Frank moaned as he kept pumping his hard dick.  
"Ahh-uh" Tricia moaned and screamed as she came once more.  
"You're such a little slut, look at you. You love being tied up. Tell me how much you love it" Frank moaned.  
"I love it when you tie me down, Daddy" Tricia moaned out. Her legs began shaking as she let out a scream, climaxing again. Frank pumped even harder and came with a loud moan. He road out his orgasm, thrusting into his hand and then flicked the vibrator off. He untied the girl and carried her to the bed, wrapping her up in the covers. He layed beside her and tucked her hair behind her ear.  
"I love you, baby" He gushed, "You're amazing."  
"I love you too, Daddy." Tricia sighed and cuddled into Frank's bare chest.


	2. Chapter 2

Tricia woke up moaning. Not in pain, in pure pleasure. Frank was holding a vibrator to her clit turned up to the highest setting and when Tricia moaned a little too loud and seemed a little to close, Frank would pull the vibrator away. Tricia rolled her hips against the vibrator and moaned louder than ever. Frank then pulled the vibrator away and turned it off completely. The girl groaned.  
"Don't worry, little girl" Frank said with a grin, "I'll take care of you" Frank pulled off his boxers and climbed on top of Tricia. The girl rolled her hips against Frank's. "Uh-uh" Frank said holding her hips down. The man trailed one hand down Tricia's thigh and went back up to her clit and started rubbing her.   
"Uhh, Frank" Tricia let out. Shit. Frank looked at her dead in the eyes and then dragged her over to a chair and sat down, pulling the girl over his knee. "You know better" He said bringing his hand down to her ass. Tricia moaned, half in pain, half in pleasure.   
"You really like this don't you, little slut" Frank said, bringing his hand down twice more. Tricia arched her back against Frank and let out another moan.   
About twenty strikes later, Tricia was writhing. She needed to cum. Frank brought down his hand one more time. He picked tricia up and sat her in his lap facing him. His hand trailed down to her clit and he rubbed her once more.   
"Uhh, thank you, Daddy" Tricia moaned.   
"That's better" Frank said moving his hand to her opening and pushing two fingers in. Tricia lost it. He moved his fingers in and out at an annoyingly slow pace.  
"Please, Daddy" Tricia moaned.  
"Please what?" Frank teased.  
"Please make me cum"  
"Hmm, I don't know if I can let you off the hook that easy" Frank slowed his movements even more, "Can you prove yourself?"   
Tricia nodded and got down to her knees. She grabbed Frank's dick at the base and took the head in her mouth. Frank laced his fingers in Tricia's hair and made her take all of him. He began thrusting at a punishing pace while moaning loudly.   
"Such a little cock whore" Frank moaned, "You just love my cock don't you? Such a little slut for me"   
After a few more minutes of Frank mouth fucking the girl he finally pulled out. He pushed Tricia down onto the ground and licked from her boobs all the way down to her clit. He sucked on her clit and lapped until he had the girl almost in tears. He roughly shoved his fingers into her and just went at it. With Frank licking her clit and fingering her Tricia just lost it, she came hard with a loud moan. Frank pulled his fingers out and kissed Tricia hard, tangling his fingers in her hair. He pulled her up off the ground and carried her bridal style to the bed and layed her gently down. The man climbed on top of Tricia and kissed her until she couldn't breathe. Tricia pulled back to breathe and looked him in the eyes.  
"I love you" Frank said tucking her hair behind her ear. Tricia smiled and kissed him again. Frank rubbed himself a bit and then pushed his cock into the girl. Tricia tangled her fingers in Frank's hair and wrapped her legs around his waist, pulling him all the way in. Frank stayed still for once, just waiting for Tricia to tell him to move. The girl nodded and Frank began moving at a slow pace. It had been awhile since they had done this, just took their time. Frank put his hand on the girl's hip and kissed her hard. He put his forehead against hers and let out a moan, Tricia brought her lips down to the man's neck and placed open mouth kisses on the soft skin. Frank suddenly hit that special spot inside of the girl. Tricia moaned, dragging her fingers down the man's back. Frank sped up the pace a little and kissed the girl once more after a few minutes of thrusting, Frank started kissing the girl's neck up and down, stopping just below her ear and sucking the skin. Tricia moaned, she loved it when he did that. Frank's thrusts began to lose rhythm and his hips began to stutter. He thrusted once more and moaned loud, cumming hard.   
Frank collapsed against Tricia. The girl ran her fingers through his hair until she heard little snores coming from the man. She smiled and kissed his head, as she too fell asleep. 


End file.
